


sleeping in

by sarcasmismyweapon



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reminiscing, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: Tyr is woken late at night by Harper moving around in his sleep and takes the time to reminisce about their relationship.





	sleeping in

**Author's Note:**

> First post here, been writing a while though. this is my attempt at writing a one-shot as you will soon find out by my other stories, I am almost incapable of writing anything shorter than 100,000 words. the fact that I managed to write this and not keep it spiraling into some plot driven thing is amazing to me. 
> 
> normal warnings: dont own the series blah blah blah, if you dont like m/m dont read, blah blah blah, referenced sexual activities and whatnot blah blah blah. overall hope you enjoy it, but if its not your cup of tea dont bother writing a review to complain about that fact. that's your problem not mine. if you like it please feel free to review it.
> 
>  
> 
> I HAVE NO BETA, I SPELL CHECK AND REVIEW MULTIPLE TIMES, BUT IM NOT A GOD I MISS THINGS...DEAL WITH IT.

tyr smirked when he felt the subtle weight of what could only be harper climb on top of him. his lover had a knack for trying to be inventive where their private lives were concerned. the pair had mated just a few hours previously so he was surprised to find the boy awake let alone climbing to straddle his waist. opening his eyes he blinked to clear his vision before withholding his need to snort at the boy who was simply staring at him.  
"what are you doing?"  
he finally questioned when the boy made no move to initiate mating or make conversation with him for that matter. instead the blonde sat astride him and stared at him with this peculiar look in his eye. finally the smaller form answered him.  
"just looking"  
raising a brow to the boy he replied.  
"you have seen my form many times harper, a few hours ago you were experiencing it. why are you staring?"  
the boy flushed a little upon the nietzschean mentioning their previous activities. tyr smirked when he saw the flush of color on the boys cheeks. pouting harper said.  
"cant i look at you?"  
"if that is indeed what you are doing then yes"  
the boy smiled at him before falling forward against the larger mans chest. his weight was never an issue for the man so harper normally had free reign to lay about the man as he pleased. this time was no different. closer now, he leaned forward to give the man a peck at the lips before smirking at him. tyr frowned at the boy who for some reason was feeling playful.  
"go to sleep harper"  
the boy rolled his eyes at him before saying.  
"pah, that’s boring...who needs sleep, not me. nope the harper does not need sleep, you sleep. be boring."  
smirking at the boys false claims, he reached up to rub the boys back with one hand, trailing his fingers along the boys frame as harper sighed at the gentle touches. the blonde couldn’t help but relax as his lover massaged him with skillful hands. tyr watched as the boy drooped against him slowly as he enjoyed what tyr was doing to him. once the boys head settled against his chest did he slow his ministrations against the boys spine until finally he stopped. smirking he relaxed again and let sleep claim him once more now that his lover was sleeping acrossed him. the harper did not need sleep his ass.

******************************************

tyr’s eyes opened suddenly the nietzschean ready for any threat that might be present around them, only to sigh and relax when it was just harper moving that had awoken him. glancing down he saw the boy snuggling up against his collar bone. wrapping an arm around harper he made sure the boy was comfortable before trying to fall back to sleep. the boys leg curling against his rib cage made him sigh, it would appear that his lover was having one of those nights. it didn’t happen often, but occasionally harper would be unable to sleep soundly throughout the night, tossing and turning, constantly moving his limbs about as if to try and get comfortable.  
tyr did not like those nights, but it was more than just the reason of he would be denied sleep, it was that harper would be tired the next day, the boy though sleeping would not be entering rem sleep and therefore wouldn’t gain any true amount of rest from their sleep cycle, yet harper would refuse to take it easy the following day despite this. far too many times he had to stand by while his stubborn lover continued working well past what his body could endure.  
the boy had nearly fallen from a catwalk the previous time this happened. tyr had just thanked the stars that harper had not been alone and that the magog had managed to pull the boy back up onto the catwalk. a few scratches from the magog’s claws were preferable to the twenty feet drop to what would have amounted to broken bones or worse for the boy. as gently as he could so as to hopefully keep the distraught boy asleep, he cradled the boys leg against himself and hugged the boy closer to him. sometimes his body heat could settle the boy and if that would work this time, he would allow harper to lay pressed up against him. 

only a few minutes passed before the boy grunted and kicked his leg out. sighing tyr looked down to the boys grimaced face as he twisted against tyr. it was hard to believe that just a few hours ago he had seen that same face crying out in pleasure, writhing beneath him and begging for more. smirking he ignored the throbbing of his cock as it stirred in interest to his memories of their previous mating. tyr was still amazed at what the boy could handle, he had feared he would break the boy the first time he allowed the blonde into his bed, but the frail body beside him had managed to keep up and even rile the nietzschean into fucking the boy harder.

from then on he had not questioned the boy when he said he could take whatever tyr could dish out. as their relationship grew so did their sexual pleasures. most bed partners would shy away from the nietzschean’s sexual deviations, but harper had just asked questions before shrugging his shoulders and saying he'd give it a whirl. smirking he remembered the first time he allowed himself to come in the boy, how harper wailed as his hot seed filled his belly. the boys eyes rolling up into his head as he thrashed on tyr’s cock. the boy had taken things in stride and even admitted that he found the whole thing rather stimulating.  
from then on he did not have to force himself to pull himself free from the boy before climaxing, he was free to take his pleasure fully in the boys body. there was little they had not tried over the last year or so. the only hitch in their mating habits coming about when harper broke his leg and was in too much pain to endure their rigorous sex life. it was the longest few weeks they had endured together, but the night after the boys cast was removed made up for that. smirking he remembered how he kept the poor boy awake as he continuously mated the boy well into the early morning. harper had collapsed against him when he was finally done with the boy, his body wracked with tremors as his nerves were on fire from all the pleasure tyr had ripped through it time and again.  
it was a few weeks later when the boy had approached him and after forcing the nietzschean into a chair and sitting astride him asked if it was true that nietzscheans could mate continuously for days, the boy had apparently read up on some of the various prides sexual exploits in their rituals for procreation. tyr had smirked at the boy and told him it was normal, he had no clue at the time what he had been giving the boy cause for. the following week found them on shore leave and tyr soon found himself locked away in their room mating the boy relentlessly for two and a half days. harper had been quite pleased, though the boys sore body needed ample time to recover from all their trysts. 

shaking his head at the memory he grunted despite the boys movements not actually hurting him as harper rolled onto his side and wrapped himself around tyr’s arm. smirking he couldn’t help but let his gaze rove down the boys spine until his eyes trailed down to the round globes of the boys backside. a trail of his seed was splashed a crossed the boys skin. making the nietzscheans member throb at the sight of it. it wasn’t until after a rigorous session of mating that he had been forced to answer a rather embarrassing question by the boy who was laying on his back at the time with tyr hovering over him, his hard cock still embedded in the boys flesh.  
he had wanted to avoid the topic, but he supposed it was only a matter of time before harper caught onto some of his species nuances. he had finally revealed to the boy that instinct drove him to keep his seed firmly inside his bed partner if allowed to come inside them in the first place. no doubt the boy having noticed that their second round of mating had been spurred on by his seeing his seed spilling from the boys channel when he removed himself. he had surged forward and began rutting against the boy until he came again inside him. his instincts calming once his body had deposited more sperm in the boys warm body. harper had been amused before saying he didn’t mind it and that it wasn’t technically tyr's fault for having such an instinct. though they did remain cautious not to allow his seed to leak from the boy right after they finished mating lest they find themselves in a similar situation.  
their bond grew tighter as the months passed and before he realized it tyr had come to associate the boy as his lover instead of his bed partner. harper hadn’t understood the difference, but had accepted that they were exclusive to one another easily enough. now he found himself constantly with the boy, they rarely took refuge in separate quarters from one another. tyr’s natural instincts having cemented over the months he was rather protective of harper and had no problem staking his claim when they met with new people. harper had a hard time holding back his mirth when tyr growled at people, but tried not to tease the nietzschean too much about it. 

relaxing in his bed with his lover wrapped around his arm, tyr did his best to ignore his reawakened member, standing firm against his belly. he had no qualms with repeated couplings, but knew that what little rest harper was getting would be needed by the boy and so did not seek to wake him to slake his lusts that he had caused himself by reminiscing about their time together. as the sleep cycle passed his mind wandered back to some of their more exotic endeavors with one another. he had a hell of a time when they were first mating with one another as stress relief to instruct the boy not to pull on his dreads. the boy apparently wanting something to tug on to get the man to listen to urges on how to fuck him better.  
it was only after the boy had mistakenly done it the one and only time that tyr gave into the sensations it brought him that the boy learned his lesson. he'd nearly broken the poor boys pelvis in his endeavor to fuck into the boy harder and deeper than reasonably possible. the boys grasp on his dreads sending signals to his brain that his partner wanted him to breed them. the nietzscheans instincts had rushed through him before he could stop the boy and before he realized it he was coming harder into the boy than he ever had before. his body trying to impregnate the boy beneath him who was crying out in a mix between extreme pleasure and pain. he had come back to himself once his body had shot the last of his seed into the boy and had quickly pulled away from him to begin analyzing the damage he had caused the boy.  
the bruising had lasted for nearly a week and a half and harper could barely walk. harper was more cautious about touching his dreads after that and tyr was mindful enough to normally tie his hair back out of the boys reach when mating. it seemed to work because although the blonde had a knack for playing with his dreads after they were finished, he did not touch them when they were mating anymore. tyr smirked down to the boy who turned over and buried his face into tyr’s rib cage. the boys hot breath ghosting his skin did nothing to ease his aching erection, but he left the boy to sleep as his mind wandered off again.

for the most part they were a private couple, other than tyr being defensive around the boy with strangers, they acted normally around each other when outside their quarters. their crew mates of course knew what was going on, it was during a rather unfortunate incident that the captain became aware of their entanglement to one another. smirking as he remembered not only the mating but the pleasure he received by threatening hunt to not intrude again. he recalled how he had been busy lifting weights when the boy had come in to speak with him. one thing had lead to another and before he knew it he was balls deep in the boy who was screaming as he fucked him against one of the benches in the room. he had of course heard the door, but had ignored it as his lover had just come beneath him and he was in need of release himself.  
he had finished mating the boy forcefully against the bench, grunting as he thrust with each shot of his cum into the boy before pressing forward to keep himself buried in his lover. he had turned his head to glare at the stunned man who stood gaping at them. harper was oblivious that they had an audience as the boy was panting beneath him. the glare seemed to work as hunt dashed out of the room leaving tyr to finish fucking the boy against the bench a few more times to ensure the last of his seed entered the boy before he released his lover. he had waited until harper had gone to go in search of the captain. it had been easy enough to find the man as his scent lead the nietzschean straight to the embarrassed man. it took very little for him to convince the common wealth idealist that he should mind his business.  
he had never told harper of the incident as he knew the boy did not approve of others seeing them in compromising positions after the first time it happened. granted the first time he had not been fucking the boy, but he had his hand down the boys shorts and was making him moan like a common whore. when trance had entered, the boy had froze up before darting out of the room past the shocked girl. it had taken him a while to convince the boy it was alright and that the purple alien had not taken offense to it, quite the opposite if he was honest. she had simply asked if he was mindful of harper’s smaller form to which he had snorted at the girl before stalking after his lover. 

shaking his head at the different things they had done and how they had not managed to be caught more times while in the act of mating was curious to the man, though he supposed the ship loved her engineer. so that might have something to do with that. more than once he had sworn that doors had locked after he had already been in the act of mating the boy, no feasible way for tyr to have locked the door while he was busy with harper. he suspected the ships AI was looking out for them by giving them privacy. he did not care for the ships AI watching them enough to be aware of their trysts, but allowed a small portion of respect to bloom for it as it showed its loyalty to his lover time and again by ensuring they had privacy.  
tyr shuddered as harper rubbed himself against him in an attempt to get comfortable, the boy making small noises before finally settling. the blonde was not aroused by having done so, but it did tyr no favors in that department. feeling his lover rubbing against him sent another burst of blood to his aching length which begged to be relieved. sighing when harper had settled again he twisted his head to look at the boy. the boys short hair was sticking up in odd directions, not so unusual for harper. his eyes were closed, but his eyes fluttered around beneath his lids. the boys mouth was barely open as he breathed against tyr’s rib cage. one of his arms was tucked up by his chest, pinned between them. the other was flopped over tyr’s stomach. the boys waist was twisted towards his own hips, the boys flaccid length pressed against tyr’s thigh. tyr could see small trails of his seed trailing from between the boys thighs, no doubt disturbed by all the boys movements.  
it was arousing to see himself on the boy, though he would have preferred it stay inside the boy. he knew that wasn’t possible once he separated from the human. tyr smirked when he recalled the boys shyness upon mating with him the first couple times. the boy having wanted to cover himself once the initial act was through, tyr had not allowed it, much to the blondes dismay. over time however he was able to curb the boys need to hide himself until now he could lay with his lover without the boy feeling the need to hide himself from his presence. they rarely wore any bed clothes even on the nights they did not mate. they had grown used to sharing body heat with one another. 

letting his gaze continue down the boy he saw the boys legs were splayed a little, one of his legs having hiked over tyr’s knee. the other remaining straight. tyr’s eyes could see every blemish or scar on the boy even in the dark room. he knew that the boy was self conscious about some of his previous wounds. the scars being horrible reminders to the boy of his time on earth or even his time among the variety of space stations he had serviced before meeting beka and her wayward crew of misfits. gently he reached down to trail a finger tip a crossed a fine white line on the boys skin. he was unsure what that particular scar was from, the boy having issues relating his previous wounds to the man.  
he had managed to piece together some of the wounds from stories he had overheard around the crew and tidbits the boy had admitted to him in their quarters, but he wondered if he would ever know all of what the boy had endured. he was sure his skin could not even accurately depict the boys trials. he pulled his hand back when harper groaned and shifted around. he waited for the boy to still once more before letting his gaze fall onto a particularly dark bruise under the boys armpit. the boy had been dangling from a ladder apparently and the weight of a conduit falling had shoved the bar harshly against him.  
harper had been lucky in that he had maintained his grasp of the ladder even as his shoulder was nearly dislocated. he'd shoved the conduit off of himself and let it fall, saving himself from the free fall down the conduit tube. normally his lover was too absorbed with saving the technology to consider his own health, but in that moment the boy had realized that he would be unable to save the conduit if they both fell. he could remember the boy coming back into their quarters after his shift, an ice pack shoved under his arm and words already leaving his mouth to try and keep tyr from harassing him about the injury.

it hadn’t worked of course. he had demanded to know what had happened as he shoved the boy onto their bed and appraised the boys injury himself. the blonde had yelled at him of course, but had settled down soon enough when tyr had made the boy stay in bed and ensured that the ice pack was once more in place. climbing onto the bed he had silenced the boy by kissing him, trailing his mouth slowly down the bare chested boy as he told him in between kisses to be more careful. he had pleasured the boy with his mouth thoroughly. refusing to mate with the boy in his injured state, instead choosing to relax the boy by making him climax in his mouth. he had been correct of course, not long after the boy had orgasmed was tyr able to get the boy to drift off to sleep snuggled up against him.  
that had been three days ago and still the bruising remained...much to his chagrin. he knew his lover would never be as robust as he was, never be immune to many illness's or capable of healing from grievous wounds. harper was delicate, as much as he said he wasn't. his body had endured many years on earth, the poisoned planet had done its damage to the boys body, his immune system compromised to where even doing his duties around the ship put the boy at risk of catching something that could become fatal to the boy. glaring down at the sleeping form he had to admit that it angered him that harper would not take better care of himself, that he risked his life too many times in the name of their captains foolish pursuit of a dead ideal.  
sighing he let his anger burn itself out, he could not begrudge the boy for wanting to be useful. harper did not like laying about, their normal shore leave was normally filled with activities to keep the boy entertained, that is if they weren’t locked away inside mating. smirking tyr leaned forward to kiss the boys forehead. harper grumbled against him before snuggling closer. pulling back tyr smirked, the boy was troublesome. there was no doubt about that, but he was worth the trouble. laying his head back against his pillow tyr stared at the ceiling a moment.

if his calculations were correct their sleep cycle was going to end soon, he did not relish having to wake the boy. he would much prefer to let the boy sleep until he chose to wake naturally, but there was little chance of the ship or their captain not requiring something of the boy in the coming hours. a few moments later the overhead speakers chimed. not hesitating tyr called out.  
"silence"  
the alarm dissipated and their quarters fell once more into silence. harper moved at his side, but didn’t wake. smirking tyr figured he could always claim that he hadn’t heard the blasted alarm. or had somehow fallen back to sleep after shutting it off, yes that was more feasible. glancing down to his little lover he smirked and closed his eyes. they would be sleeping in today. the crew, captain and ship would have to get along for a little longer without them.


End file.
